Graystripe
Graystripe is a long-haired gray tom with a darker gray stripe running down his back. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Graystripe (named Graypaw at the time) meets Rusty after he ventures out of Twolegplace. Graypaw is unsure of Bluestar's decision to take Rusty into Thunderclan at first, but he soon becomes Rusty's best friend after the kittypet becomes Firepaw. Graypaw serves as sort of a guide to Firepaw and helps him adjust to the life of a clan cat. His mentor was Lionheart. Graypaw helped Firepaw hide Ravenpaw and fought in the battle against ShadowClan. Graypaw becomes Graystripe at the end of the book. Fire and Ice :Bluestar assigns Graystripe and Fireheart the task of bringing back WindClan, who were chased out by ShadowClan during Brokenstar's leadership. The two succeed, but on their way back from WindClan territory, they go trough RiverClan land and are attacked for trespassing. It is in this battle that Graystripe accidentally kills a RiverClan warrior named Whiteclaw. Later in the book, Graystripe meets a RiverClan she-cat named Silverstream, with whom he has an illegitimate romance. Unfortunately, this causes him to distract himself from his apprentice, Brackenpaw, and to distance him from Fireheart, finally to the point that the two fight. Forest of Secrets :Graystripe leaves to join RiverClan to be with his and Silverstream's kits. Rising Storm A Dangerous Path :Graystripe returns to ThunderClan after being exiled by Leopardstar. The Darkest Hour :He rescued his kits and Mistyfoot from the TigerClan prison, where they would have been killed for being half-clan. He was made into the ThunderClan deputy after Whitestorm died in the battle against BloodClan. He also killed Darkstripe in that battle. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :He was left in charge of the Clan while Firestar and Sandstorm went on the quest. In the New Prophecy Midnight :His kits, Feathertail and Stormfur, went on a quest to find new territory for the Clans. Moonrise Dawn :His son, Stormfur, returned from the sun-drown-place, and informed him about his daughter, Feathertail's, death. He disappeared in Dawn after being captured by Twolegs. He and a ThunderClan patrol were trying to rescue their Clanmates (Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Leafpool, along with Gorsetail of WindClan, Mistyfoot of RiverClan, Cody, a kittypet, and many rogues including Hawkfrost's and Mothwing's of RiverClan mother Sasha) from the Twolegs. In the The Lost Warrior The Lost Warrior :In The Lost Warrior, Graystripe is determined not to live the life of a kittypet and get back to ThunderClan. One time he ended up getting into a fight with another kittypet named Duke, and lost. Then he met Millie, who told him that nobody ever won a fight against Duke. She led him back to his twoleg nest. A few days later, Millie showed him a forest to make him happy. In that forest, Graystripe taught Millie how to hunt and fight. Eventually, Duke saw them practicing and taunted them. This time, it was three on two (Duke brought some of his friends with him). While Millie fights off Duke's friends, Graystripe aims for Duke. This time, he beats Duke. :Graystripe thinks he isn't a warrior anymore, until Silverstream appears to him in a dream and tells him to return to ThunderClan. Millie doesn't come to accompany him on his journey at first, but after ten days, she catches up to him. Until then, Graystripe is so lost that he wanders in circles for days, starving and hallucinating. He thinks he saw Firestar, then imagines he heard Sandstorm's, Cloudtail's, and Bluestar's voices. Millie's eventually gets louder than the rest of them. Millie wonders who Silverstream was, so Graystripe explains that she was his first mate, but died giving birth to his kits. He says he would never stop loving Silverstream, and that she would always be the true love of his life, but since he met Millie, he isn't lonely anymore. Millie says that if Graystripe needed help, he had her. Warriors Refuge [[:Category:Power of Three Series|In the Power of Three]] The Sight :Graystripe finally finds his way back to the Clans and rejoins ThunderClan. :He announces that he's taken Millie as his mate. Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters